Crushed Heart
by fangirl1005
Summary: Killians heart is failing and only a certain magic can save him. Oneshot.


**Emma POV**

Thanks goodness everything was over now. The snow queen had been defeated, Elsa and Anna had gone back to Arandelle, Killian got his heart back and everything seemed to have gone back to normal. Me, David, Mary Margaret and Killian were all gathered in the sherif station. Me and David to work, Killian brought us lunch and Mary Margaret came down with Neil. I think it was the most relaxed we had ever been. No monsters trying to kill us and no strange people wandering into Storybrooke. Henry was with Regina and everything was, well quiet.

"Have you had any cases recently Emma?"

"Apart from the odd stolen car or disagreement, no not really"

"It seems so strange feeling safe for a while!"

"I know"

"Hey, Killian, you okay?" I asked, feeling slightly concerned. He had been really quiet and withdrawn recently.

"What? Oh, urm, yeah I'm great thanks"

"Right, okay" I said glancing at my parents. None of us believed him of course. We all started talking again, when I saw Killian grasp the table to keep himself steady.

"Hoo- Killian are you okay?" Asked David, worried.

"Aye, I'm good thanks mate"

"You don't seem alright" said Mary Margaret softly.

"No I'm- I'm absolutely…"

The end of his sentence drifted off as he stumbled and tried to grab the table but instead he fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Oh My God! Killian!" I cried out. David checked his pulse and just said,

"We need to get him to the hospital, he's breathing but we don't know what's wrong"

We all managed to pull him up and sort of drag him to the car. I sat in the back with him, his head on my lap. Once we got to the hospital, a couple of doctors took him into the ward. I ran after them, worried and scared, but David ran after me and grabbed me.

"Hey, hey, he's in the best hands, you need to let them do their job"

"But what's wrong with him?" I shouted, trying to fight David off.

"I don't know sweetie, I'm sorry"

Half an hour later, Doctor Whale came to speak to us to tell us what was wrong. I rushed up to him and begged him to tell me if he was okay.

"Yes Miss Swan, he's okay now, but there's only one problem"

"Wh-what's that?" I said shakily.

"Well, the reason he collapsed in the first place was because of his heart"

"But he got it back?"

"Yes, but because of all the crushing his heart received, it seems that it isn't working as well as it should. I don't want to worry you, but because it was magic that crushed it, his heart seems to still be too tight and not doing its job. If magic doesn't save him soon, I'm afraid his heart is going to crush itself"

I felt faint. His heart is going to crush itself! He got it back. He was meant to be okay. What happened to his happy ending?

"Oh my god!" I whispered. Mary Margaret pulled me into a tight embrace and stroked my hair.

"It's okay Emma"

"He's not. He was meant to be okay. He was meant to be fine" I mumbled, tears slipping down my cheek.

"I know sweetie, I know"

"What's going to happen to him mom?"

"We can speak to Regina and see if she'll help"

"What about Gold?"

"Well, I doubt he will be willing to help, judging by their past"

"I don't want to leave though, what if he… What if he… You know"

"Yeah, I know. Me and your father will find Regina and bring her here. You stay with Hoo-Killian and make sure he's okay"

I nodded my head.

"Doctor Whale" Mary Margaret summoned.

"Yes Miss Blanchard"

"Can he have any visitors?"

"Yes, Mr Jones is awake now but we can't have too many people in there because it might put strain on his heart"

"Thank you. You go in Emma. He'll want to see you"

I nodded and waved goodbye to my parents as they left to try and find Regina. I walked into Killians ward and looked at him. He saw me enter and tried to fight off the machines and wires attached to him.

"Swan! Are you okay?"

"Whoah, slow down buddy, don't get overexcited" I said as I walked over to the side of his bed. " It should be me asking if you're okay, not the other way round"

"I'm fine, why am I in this bed?"

"Killian, we know you're not fine. You collapsed"

"Ah, I see my secret has been revealed then love"

"Why didn't you say anything? We could have helped!"

"I fear you could not. Only magic can help and no one would help me"

"What about me? I could have helped!"

"But you were finally happy. Everyone was safe and I didn't want to ruin that for you" he mumbled, his head looking away. I grabbed his chin and pulled it so he was looking at me in the eyes.

"Yeah, everyone was safe but you. Don't you get it? You're part of the family now whether you like it or not"

"But I-"

"No buts. Once we make it out of this hospital, you are gonna tell me everything, yes. No more secrets okay"

"What makes you think I'll make it out Emma? You know I was a villain and villains don't get happy endings" he said sadly.

"I believe in you and I have hope" I smiled at him, staring into his deep blue eyes. Suddenly the door flung open from behind and I jumped off the bed and I turned around.

"Jesus mom, you scared us"

"Sorry Emma but we found Regina"

"I see my assistance is needed. Again"

"Oh what a pleasant surprise this is" Killian smirked.

"Oh shut it pirate" Regina replied smirking too.

"So, can you help him? Is he gonna be okay?"

"Give me at least five seconds in the room Emma. I may be magic but I'm not that good"

She stared at him and nodded.

"I can try, but I can't promise anything. The magic may work, but I may also make him worse"

"Well Killian, are you ready to try?"

"Go ahead love, I'm going to die either way, might as well sped it up a bit"

"Don't say that!"

"Just do it Regina" she picked her hands up and pointed her fingers at his chest. A stream of purple light cam bursting out of the tips of her fingers. It hit him in the chest and he arched his back. His eyes closed.

"Killian. Can you hear me?" No reply. "Killian!"

Suddenly, we heard a beeping on the machine next to him. The line started to slow down and then went flat.

"No" I whispered. "No, no, no, no, NO!" I screamed, almost hysterical. I pulled at his arms, trying to shake him awake. David pulled me in his arms and half carried, half pulled me out the room. I sobbed into his shoulder, my knees almost buckling underneath me.

"Shh, shh" he mumbled as he stroked my hair.

"He's meant to be okay" I cried, gasping between each word.

"I know, I know"

"Hey mom" Crap! I completely forgot that Henry was here.

"What's up kid" I said, trying to catch my breath.

"True loves kiss" he shrugged as if it was obvious. All of us turned around to face him.

"What do you mean" Regina asked confused.

"You love Killian don't you mom"

"I-"

"Yes she does" Mary Margaret butted in.

"Wait what?" I asked confused. "How can you say whether I love him or not?"

"I'm sorry Emma but it's so obvious! Your face lights up whenever you're near him. I understand sweetie, I really do. I know true love when I see it, and this is"

I nodded my head and walked into the room, alone.

I saw his limp, pale, lifeless face and wondered how it could still look so beautiful. I cried softly and stroked his cheek.

"You have to come back Killian. You have to. For me"

I leant down and kissed his lips softly. They were still warm and just as perfect as when he was breathing. I leant back and saw nothing. I was about to break down when suddenly a gold light burst out from underneath me. I looked down and saw his eyelids flicker open. I was greeted by his bright sapphire eyes staring back at me.

"Killian! You're okay!"

"I told you Swan. Im a survivor"


End file.
